


Coming Far

by Rhythyml



Series: Little Ghouls [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Kagune, No one is explicitly mentioned, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Short, You can draw your own conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythyml/pseuds/Rhythyml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping ghouls from randomly murdering people is harder than you think. Either they're crazy, angry or just plain lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Far

“You’ve come far, haven’t ya?” she inquires rhetorically. “Ah’ve known ya would since the day Ah laid eyes on ya.”

He breathes hard, adrenaline pulsing in his veins. Bodies are strewn around him, most missing arms or legs. The one closest to him, a woman with long red hair and dull blue eyes, stares blankly up at the sky. A hole is visible in her stomach. She’s dead. Some are not so lucky.

“Get out of my way,” he says, his kagune coiling behind him, pure black tinged with red veins. The tentacle constructs are covered with blood, just like his hands. They swirl around him, ready to harden into diamond-like skin with a single touch of his mind.

“I told you to eat, didn’t I?” she presses on, her thin mouth curving up in a mockery of a smile. He can hardly connect this persona with the kind girl he met a week ago. “Your father tried to stop ya, didn’t he? What happened to dear daddy? What happened to him?”

He can hardly stop the rage consuming him as she talks and mocks and scorns him. Then the next moment, he’s aware of his bloody hands again. How many people’s blood was on his hands? How many had he injured or killed?

“I don’t know,” he chokes, his kagune twitching, the black tentacles whipping around him faster and faster. He can’t control them. He can’t control anything. He screams incoherently.

She just narrows her eyes. “Ya should always keep a tally.” She tells him, patiently, like she was talking to a child. “The CCG have bumped yer rating up to SS, that’s how dangerous ya are.”

“I just want to go home.” He wails. He’s so sick of this ghoul business, so sick of being so strong. He doesn’t care he sounds like a petulant child. He just wants to go back to his normal, happy life.

She braces her hands on the pavement and grins, her soulless eyes staring at him. Her voice is like a knife cutting the air. “Too bad fer ya, ‘cause the doves are coming ‘round soon and they’ll never leave a rampaging ghoul well alone.”

Her back tears with a horrible ripping sound, her own set of kagune forcing its way out from her body. She makes her purple tentacles straighten into dagger points, and charges. He never has the time to block before he’s gone into the blissful sea of unconsciousness.


End file.
